The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tibouchina plant, botanically known as Tibouchina urvilleana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Angyo White.
The new Tibouchina is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kawaguchi City, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create compact Tibouchina cultivars with unique flower colors.
The new Tibouchina originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Tibouchina urvilleana. The cultivar Angyo White was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Kawaguchi City, Japan. Plants of the new Tibouchina differ from the parent selections primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Irvine, Calif., since 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Tibouchina are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.